The Tears Of Time
by perkygirly
Summary: AU fic...what happens when Elrond tells Aragorn that Arwen has left? Finished
1. A Message

Disclaimer: Insert usual here. Thank you for lack of summons. Both songs used are by Enya, "Tears On My Heart" and "Exile". Don't own them or the characters except Alvord. SPOILERS for ROTK in chapter one. Spoiler free after that.  
  
Author's Note: Okay yet another E/A fic, I know but I can't seem to stop writing them, as soon as I get and idea I have to write it down or I'll forget. Anyway this is Alternate reality. No Faramir/Eowyn pairing, all seemed a bit 'strange' the sudden change and all that. Well Arwen has 'left' for the Grey Havens and Aragorn is all alone :( This is not a happy story; I feel that I needed a break from the happiness to wallow in the sadness.  
  
Dedication: For RH (1950 - 2003), who always believed in me.  
  
The Tears of Time Heal All Wounds.  
  
Chapter One - A Message.  
  
"She is not coming." Elrond looked at his adopted child and saw pain reflected in his eyes. Aragorn nodded, he had expected it, he knew she was going and a part of him had begun to accept that. "She has left for the Grey Havens, where she belongs, with her people." Aragorn nodded, sadness in his eyes but lessened somewhat than that which Elrond had expected. A man arrived notifying Aragorn of his impending engagements and the coronation. He nodded waving the man away and bowing his head at Elrond.   
  
Eowyn wandered through the streets of Gondor, it had been five days since the crowning of King Elessar and she had been well received amongst many of the Gondorians. They had first stood in awe of her and then they had eventually began to bombard her with questions as to her valiant defeat of the Nazgul King in battle. This had now occurred so many times she was considering printing it all and just handing it out whenever she was asked. It had been even longer since she had received word from Faramir, he had asked for her permission to court her but she could not give it. He had left and she had heard nothing since her refusal. She had no explanation of why she refused but she did not feel a love for him in her heart and to deny her heart was to deny the person she truly was.  
  
Aragorn looked out onto the streets of Gondor, he longed to wander through them, to walk amongst the crowds, to be seen as another citizen. But alas that was not meant to be, his duties kept him bound to the castle and as much as he desired freedom it could never be obtained. He heard a familiar sound echo round him from the street below. An almost musical laughter that seemed to lighten his heart, looking down he caught a glimpse of golden hair, streaming back in the gentle breeze like shafts of sunlight. Eowyn, he recognised her at once, he thought she may have left for Rohan by now but seeing her, she looked at home on the streets of Gondor. He turned and called for a messenger, "Go and seek the Lady Eowyn of Rohan, she wanders in the streets below." The messenger ran off, Aragorn turned back to look down on his people missing the fact that the golden head had disappeared from his sight and was now heading towards the borders of the city, where no one would think to look for her.  
  
Eowyn reached the borders of the city in a few hours, it would take her a while to return but she was sure that no one would miss her. It had been so long since she had seen such unspoiled country; far beyond the battlefield she could see green grass and trees. Such beauty but so far away. A horses hooves pounding on the stone floor made her turn, and on a horse she saw a messenger wearing the royal emblem on his tunic. Darn, she knew this would come eventually, she knew Faramir would not give up without persistence. "Lady Eowyn of Rohan?" She nodded, "King Elessar requests your presence." Aragorn? She puzzled, her face screwing up slightly, the messenger looked confused. "I would be delighted to attend but there is no way that I can attend without delay, I brought no horse with me." The messenger dismounted, and waved his hand "Take my horse, he will speed you to the castle and then return for me." Eowyn smiled, jumping on the horse she nodded thank you to the messenger and sent the horse off at a canter.   
  
Within minutes she had reached the castle walls, a slight flush about her face, and the guard stood to the side immediately when he saw her approach. "My Lady" he bowed his head slightly, Eowyn took a deep breath to try and calm her breathing, never had she rode so fast. "King Elessar has requested my presence, may you tell me where he resides at the present?" The guard nodded, "The king resides in the round room at the present time my lady. I will have someone escort you." He turned to shout for another guard, but she raised her hand to stop him. "Sir, I can find my own way, if you will give me directions." The guard shook his head, "Nah, my lady. You must not wander alone, even within the castle it is dangerous for any lady to wander alone." Eowyn gave him a strained smile, "Sir, I fought the Nazgul King with only a small Hobbit's help, I am sure I can find my way around a castle." She smiled and walked through the gate, the guard powerless to stop her.   
  
Aragorn stood in the round room, Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Faramir seated on a round table patiently awaiting Aragorn's mysterious guest. At once they heard a commotion outside the door, and a powerful voice demanding entrance. Merry was quick to recognise it, "Eowyn!!" He sprung from his seat, leaping towards the door and flinging it open knocked Gimli to the ground. "Merry!" Eowyn's soft voice carried round the room, and all but one seemed happy at her presence, Faramir made his excuses and left, only nodding to Eowyn as he passed her. She was too excited to notice his disappearance, she had already enveloped Merry into a hug, kneeling down to do so, marking her green dress, but no matter she could easily replace it. Merry was a rare sight indeed, as were Legolas and Gimli, for she had not seen them since the coronation where she had not had time to speak with either of them, her tale had been repeated so many times that night, she had barely been able to speak the next morning.  
  
Aragorn watched the scene from afar glad to have invited Eowyn, as she glowed from the sight of her dear friends. It was not until both Gimli and Merry complained several times that they were hungry that they were left together. She turned to look at him; there was no awkwardness between them, Eowyn had resolved her feelings and had moved onto other things in life. Aragorn had become king and to her surprise she had discovered his Elven love had sailed across the sea to another land. Aragorn smiled "I would have thought you had returned to Rohan by now. Do you not intend to return?" Eowyn laughed, and sat down at the round table. "I did, but things have kept me here. The land is beautiful, although I feel restrained by the lack of sword." Aragorn smiled, he knew that would be one of her main reasons to go. "Well, it is an age old custom that Gondorian women should never fight or be allowed to carry swords. Very ancient custom, but the councillors insist it be upheld." Eowyn crinkled her eyes "And that suits you? Aragorn, are you sure you're in there?" He laughed, and nodded "Well I am..." he paused and his voice dropped an octave "a young king, I must use the council as guidance for such matters." Eowyn burst into giggles, "They really said that? Well your majesty I do not believe you need guidance as to the welfare of your own people. Do the council not know of your colourful history?" This time they both laughed, they seemed to content with gaining each other as friends.   
  
They enjoyed many such 'discussions' over the next few months and gradually Eowyn did not feel so restrained as to the lack of sword around her waist. Aragorn felt his heart begin to heal and he felt himself begin to see the woman hidden behind a shield of ice. They spent much time together and it seemed apparent to all, except Aragorn and Eowyn that they had begun to form an attachment to each other. Legolas was sure that they would eventually become engaged but something happened then that no one could have expected...  
  
Eowyn stood in front of the mirror, her white dress still hung smartly on her slim frame and a small smile graced her face, she had become so fond of Aragorn that she believed that nothing could come between them. She had a feeling; today was going to be one of the most important in her life.   
  
Aragorn smirked at Legolas; he was pacing round the room almost wearing holes in the carpet. Aragorn would not have known he was pacing, had he not looked in the mirror seeing a shock of blonde hair shoot from one end of the room to the other in a matter of seconds. "Relax, you would think it were you who were revealing his heart." Legolas turned and caught Aragorn's gaze, "You are sure? You do not still harbour feelings for another certain woman?" Aragorn turned, a slight grimace showing on his face for just a moment. "No, all that I felt has dispersed, there is another that resides in my heart now." A smile now widened onto his face, Legolas smiled in return and both men left the room a sense of hope filling each of their hearts.   
  
Eowyn stood by the window in the round room, the small breeze blowing through ruffled her dress and sent her hair flying out of the pins she had carefully placed there that morning. A presence in the room startled her from her gaze out of the window; she turned, her hair whipping round and covering her face, preventing her from seeing who had entered. She reached up and pulled it out the way, in front of her did not stand the person she had expected.   
  
Aragorn made his way to the round room, only just being able to stop himself from breaking into a run. Never had he been quite so excited since his first trip to Rivendell. He pushed open the door to the Round Room and there in front of him stood... not Eowyn, but the dark-haired Elven beauty he had long since given up hope of setting eyes on again. Arwen. 


	2. One Broken Heart

Chapter Two - One Broken Heart.  
  
Arwen. Aragorn stood, aghast by the door of the Round Room. Arwen stood in front of him, as bright as the light from a star in the night sky. But something within him hesitated, further back in the room staring out of the window stood Eowyn, the breeze rustling her hair and dress, a perfect image of a mortal angel. He turned to look again at Arwen, neither woman spoke, both knew his mind, and both knew nothing would persuade him from his own choice.  
  
Eowyn turned around to face the window; her eyes clouded with tears and realisation slowly seeped into her heart. Once again her heart was stolen by a mortal who lacked the ability to love her. She blushed with the stupidity that she had allowed to obscure her judgement, she heard someone enter but she did not need to turn around in order to realise who it was.   
  
Arwen looked at the person on front of her, a mortal. A pretty blonde mortal, with fair skin and a content radiance about her, but why was she here? The realisation dawned on her... she was waiting for Aragorn. Why when Aragorn could not love her did she seem to glow as someone in love? Or was there something else that caused the glow she carried with her? The door creaking open caught Arwen's attention to turn from Eowyn to the man who had just walked in the door. The look on his face was not the one she expected, she'd expected the look of surprise to fade into a look of love, but instead it remained as clear as day on his face.  
  
Aragorn stood unsure of what to do. He had faced many difficult decisions on his life before but before him stood a choice that made even the worst battles of Middle Earth seem as easy as lifting a sword. Arwen or Eowyn, Arwen or Eowyn? The question repeated over in his head for what seemed like forever, still neither woman broke the silence that ensued and still Aragorn remained silent. The world seemed to shrink to that room, the air so tense it could be cut with a blade as dull as a cave trolls intellect. It was Arwen who broke the silence.  
  
"Aragorn?" Arwen smiled, turning her body fully towards him, causing the fabric of her red dress to rustle slightly, gaining Aragorn's full attention. "You seem so surprised to see me, would you think I would leave you?" Her question hung in the air, no answer emerging from the king, nor a signal as to the answer. She looked into his grey eyes; she could almost see a sense of despair beginning to show in them. "You despair? Why so my love?" Arwen reached towards him, he did not pull away, "Why do you despair?" she looked down at his bare neck, "You no longer wear my gift." Her voice carried an air of surprise, Aragorn replied this time. "Since you did not return it has been locked away." His voice held no malice, and it was to his surprise, as well as Arwen's that he reached up and removed his hand from where it lay on his cheek and looked up.   
  
Eowyn had no need to turn and watch the scene unfolding behind her; she knew of Aragorn's choice, she knew that she would have always been subject to the comparison of the woman he held on a pillar in his heart for so long. But it was not her he would choose. She knew his mind better than she knew her own. No love would compare to that which these two shared. She contemplated her choices, few they were but she knew which of these she would make. She had now to only speak her mind and remove herself from these circumstances. She turned only to see Aragorn remove his true love's hand from his face and to stare up, not at her but at the choice that lay before him. She looked down; it was a decision that he would not have to make, she had already made it and although she knew he'd dislike having a choice made for him she would not yield on this matter.   
  
Aragorn stared at the two women in front of him the question repeating over and over, Arwen or Eowyn, Arwen or Eowyn? Arwen or Eowyn, Arwen or Eowyn? He did not know the answer, but he would soon have the answer. "I cannot make such a decision in such time. I will have a guard escort you to a chamber Arwen." Aragorn turned and walked through the door, the sound of even footsteps not stopping him from his hurried walk. "Aragorn." At the sound of Eowyn's voice, he turned to face her searching for her eyes. She did not look up, her gaze locked on the stone floor. "Eowyn, I cannot make such a decision..." she shook her head. "I would not ask you to. I have only come to say that I am to return to Rohan. There is no need for you to make the choice."   
  
Aragorn shook his head; placing his hand under her chin pulling it up to look into her eyes he could not find them. "Eowyn, do not run. Do not let fear cloud your heart. It is my decision to make, I would..." Eowyn pulled away, turning her back to him, "I have made my choice, therefore there is no longer a need to make yours. I will return to Rohan. May I have your word you will never again seek my company?" Aragorn reached out for her, but she turned almost spinning out of his reach.   
  
When he looked up, he no longer saw the warm-hearted woman he had come to know over the past months. There was no warmth in her eyes, instead just a cold unyielding hardness. "I have made me choice. I will not yield." Aragorn opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off "Do not ask for something I cannot give. Do not ask for my friendship, you have had my heart once, and I foolishly let you take it again. My presence shall never again be seen in Gondor." With those last harsh words she turned and left. Aragorn stood for a long time in the same corridor never moving, for he feared should he move then he would lose the pieces of his heart and never again find them. He stood there with one true love, one lost love and one broken heart. 


	3. In Time

Thanks to my lovely reviewers, especially Jennifer....  
  
Chapter Three: In Time  
  
Many years had passed since Aragorn had stood in the corridor, and as to her word Eowyn had never set foot within the borders of the city of Gondor. Aragorn had married Arwen, and had settled for a life of remote love with her. His choice had been made when he had walked from the room, but it had not been the one he had been given. The events of Middle Earth had caused little disruption to his life, but it was now time for something concerning Middle Earth to disrupt his life. It had been 5 years since Frodo had destroyed the ring and such occasion had suggested a party with Middle Earth coming together in celebration of it's liberation from the fear of Mordor. It therefore rested on Gondor to host such an event, and soon plans were in full swing.  
  
Aragorn was waiting patiently for the guests to arrive, Arwen was by his side, and they presented a united front for Gondor. It was that time that the party from Rohan arrived; amongst them were King Eomer and his wife, Queen Lothiriel. Aragorn greeted them warmly, throughout the years he had had many communications with him but it had been a while since they had seen each other. However there was another amongst them that caught Aragorn's attention. A figure in white, an angel like presence that captivated his attention, Eowyn. She stood a perfect figure, exactly who he remembered her, a shaft of golden hair a pair of luminous blue eyes and a... small silver ring, glimmering on her fourth left finger. She did not come up to greet him, but a small child did. The child bowed his head and then preceded to jump up and scream "MUMMY!!!" Aragorn looked around for the boy's mother, no one seemed to be heading towards them.   
  
Just then he heard a familiar voice echo through the hall. "Eorl! What did daddy tell you about yelling?" Eowyn lifted the child up into her arms, "Mummy, it's the King. Mummy its King Elessar." Eowyn smiled at Eorl, "That's great sweetie, but daddy is looking for us. What did mummy tell you about staying with her and daddy?" Eorl sighed, nodding slightly in acceptance. Eowyn did not look up at Aragorn, her gaze remained fixed on the floor as it had five years ago. "Eowyn, I..." Aragorn began to speak, but Eowyn lifted her head, her eyes catching his, "Aragorn, you made your choice when you walked out of that room. I made mine when I saw Arwen. There was nothing between us, everything I felt for you may have been true for me but for you it was only a lie. We are both with who we belong with, I do not wish to speak anymore on the subject." She turned away, scanning the crowd and spotting a tall blonde man she walked over. He turned and Aragorn got a glance at Eowyn's husband. A tall man, with a classic Rohirrim look, long blonde hair, pulled back, a pair of bright green eyes and a smile on his face as she reached up to kiss him.  
  
Arwen, who looked over at the scene Aragorn had been watching, joined Aragorn and for a moment puzzled over the small fact that their child was different from either of it's parents. The two mortals hair was a golden blonde, but the child his hair was darker, almost black. It was only one feature that linked the child to its mother, and that was the child's eyes, brighter blue than the very ocean. Arwen puzzled over this but to Aragorn it was totally unnoticeable he watched the scene in front of him and for the first time in his life began to feel jealous. The envy was a bitter feeling that began to overwhelm the pain in his heart, almost trouncing his pain into nothing.   
  
It was not till later again that Aragorn saw Eowyn, walking through the very same corridor he had stood in many years ago he halted when he saw the angelic figure in front of him. So reminded of that day he was that he was sure his heart had broken again, the pain engulfing the jealously that had earlier taken hold of his heart. "Eowyn" Although his voice was soft and almost a whisper it seemed so loud that it would shatter the very metal of the armour that stood in the corridor. She turned to face him; still the eyes he had begun to love remained cold and frozen. Not once did he see a flicker of warmth, a hint of remorse, regret, sorrow. Never on her fair face a trace of a tear, a mark of pain nor a scar of a broken heart. The scar remained hidden inside, where no one could see, it was mirrored by Aragorn's both kept secret their heartbreak but it was Eowyn who hid the biggest secret of them both.  
  
Eowyn looked at Aragorn, his eyes full of the pain he bore in his heart, it mirrored in hers but she did not let it show. Never again would she let such stupidity take her heart, she remained as cold as the icy wall she had built around her heart since the very same day five years ago. When such a secret she beheld that not once had she ever felt her heart fill with such bliss. Yet crushed it was with only a moment's glance, and now here they stood, yes still such a secret remained but she would not share it, more pain would it cause than joy now. She looked up again into the wise grey eyes of her true love she did not smile. "My Lady, will you not speak? The harsh word you uttered before have left a scar upon my heart, as have you." Aragorn reached out to her, placing his hand on her soft skin. For a moment she welcomed the touch, it sending chills down her spine, for a moment the fleeting feeling of love touched on the ice. Then it overwhelmed her and she reached forward, as Aragorn leant down, the very touch of their lips was like a flame touched to fuel, a spark igniting so brightly it could burn the sun out of existence.   
  
It was Aragorn who broke them apart; Eowyn turned away, trying to run she felt Aragorn grip her arm. "Don't run, don't leave me with more scars upon my heart." Eowyn smiled bitterly, sliding out of his grip "Even scars fade." She began to walk away, stopping for just a moment to whisper "In time." 


	4. Confessions

Disclaimers still all apply.......  
  
Thanks to my dedicated reviewer Jennifer, this will be updated daily because it was written quite a while ago, I really must get round to posting all my other fics as well though. Although they all need to be re-typed correctly!! Anyway ENJOY!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is extremely stilted, apologises, am not really a romantic person. PG-13!! PG-13!! Skip the italised part.  
  
Chapter Four: Confessions  
  
Eowyn sat on the edge of Eorl's bed. No matter what she tried he would not go to sleep. She was weary herself; she felt as if she needed to sleep for a year, Eorl was driving her mad, much like his father did. "Eorl, please. What do I need to do to get you to sleep?" Eorl smirked up at her, knowing now he could get what he wanted, "I want to hear the song, mummy. Sing me the song." Eowyn sighed, no matter how many times she had sung this he never tired of hearing it. "Okay but then you go to sleep, promise?" Eorl nodded. Eowyn smiled and then after just a moment, her soft light voice began to echo round the room.   
  
[B]"How beautiful the day and night; The earth is singing in the wind, The voices rise and touch the sky Telling all the earth's believing, And in the night sighs fall down, And from the skies sighs fall down on me. And when I move away from view My voice is singing in the wind, It rises up to touch the sky Telling all that I believe in, And from the night earth shall sing, And from the night earth shall sing, And from the night earth shall sing again. Cold as the Northern winds In December mornings, cold is the cry that rings from this far distant shore."[/B]  
  
"Now go to sleep." Eowyn kissed him softly on the forehead and walked out the door, clicking it softly shut as she exited. As she turned she was unaware of the presence of the elf behind her, she turned facing her and her heart skipped a beat in fear. "Queen Arwen." Eowyn bowed her head for just a moment and then lifted it beginning to walk away she found herself stopped by Arwen's presence in front of her. "I would have merely a few words before you go to seek your husband." Eowyn paused and stood back to listen to the words the Queen of Gondor requested her to hear. Arwen nodded, remaining blocking the corridor so as no means of escape were possible. "I know why you have returned here. He made his decision five years ago, you may have lived briefly in what shallow love he held for you but no reason or pitiful maid will change his mind. So I would advise you to remain at distance." Eowyn nodded, she did perceive the quiet threat in the elf's speech but fear would never be allowed to show. Arwen turned and began to walk away.   
  
Eowyn stood for a single moment before turning in the opposite direction and beginning to walk through the castle seeking no one, but something resembling solitude. And when she found herself in a room, she smiled at the cruelty of fate as she remembered this room as well as the patterns created by the stars in the night sky. A shock of pain hit her, and she fell onto the edge of the bed, tears streaming down her face, the memories flooding her mind. She was absorbed in them that she did not hear Aragorn enter. He often came to this room, indulging himself in the memories lest he forgot the one time he was truly happy. He did not at first register her presence, although he soon heard the sobbing that that was coming from her. She too was ignorant of his presence, a truly burning pain enveloping every other sense that she did not even register him when he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.   
  
Aragorn sat down, now almost everything around him was replaced by the memories. They had sat exactly how they did now, a small distance between them but then it did not seem so far:  
  
[I]Eowyn sat on the edge of her bed, the chamber was empty and she felt it echo her emotion. Aragorn had also been informed of the same news; though it grieved him he knew that it was Eowyn that would be hurting more. For a moment he could not find her, walking bristly through the corridors of the castle he paused and turned remembering the one empty room in the castle that no one but he and Eowyn knew about. There he found her, tears staining her pale cheeks, each shaky sob more saddening than the last. He did not speak, just went to her and provided the comfort she needed from him. For an hour they had sat with only the sound of Eowyn's crying in the room, but eventually it subsided and the room was filled with emptiness. After a moment that seemed longer than a lifetime she lifted her head from where it lay on his shoulder, looking up into his grey eyes seemed to help heal her pain, it them was more comfort than any could have given her. "Aragorn?" He looked straight into her eyes, "Yes." She smiled weakly, "Thank you." He pulled her more tightly into his embrace, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and smiling when she looked up at him in surprise. "Why such surprise on your face? Do you not know..."   
  
Eowyn pulled away slightly, looking straight into those deep grey eyes, a sparkle of joy in her blue eyes. At first Aragorn felt he had said too much, revealed his feelings too soon, but when he saw Eowyn flush ever so slightly, he knew he'd neither spoken nor acted too soon. She smiled, and still with locked gazes Aragorn leant down, brushing lips so slightly at first he thought he'd imagined it, softly kissing her again slowly brought home the realisation that he loved this woman. No longer a child, here it front of him sat someone he had loved from the very moment he'd seen her. Not at first the passionate fire that he felt now, but love that was quiet enough to ignore, but not quiet enough to bury.   
  
Each kiss was longer and grew more and more intense; stars began to shoot in front of Eowyn's eyes and an overwhelming feeling of bliss rushed through her veins. She remembered only fragments after those burning kisses, the electricity when their skin touched, the anxiety that had soon been replaced by desire, the way their eyes had still remained locked in an unbreakable gaze, the ecstasy she'd felt, the look in his eyes that mirrored her's. The way she had slept in his arms more peacefully than she'd ever slept, the way their hearts had beaten as one, the plummeting feeling she felt in the morning when she awoke and found him gone. The shame she'd felt when she'd gone to search for him, the colour staining her cheeks when she saw him, the happiness that had encompassed the guilt, the other moments they'd shared in the following month, the discovery of...[/I]  
  
A sudden scream startled Eowyn out of her memories. Eorl, she leapt up running out of the room and flying through the corridor only vaguely aware that Aragorn was following her. When she came to Eorl's room she flung open the door, snatching at the covers Eorl was hiding under. "Eorl, Eorl!!" She looked down at the frightened child in front of her, she pulled him to her but he refused to open his eyes. "What is the matter? Did you have a nightmare? Eorl?" Eowyn looked down at Eorl who was sitting in her arms, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Eorl?" A deep voice echoed around the room, Eorl turned his eyes still firmly shut, "Daddy!"   
  
He opened his eyes seeing only King Elessar in the doorway, and that he was not looking at him, but that Elessar's gaze was pinned on Eorl's mother. Being only five years old, Eorl did not perceive the tension in the room around him, the shame in his mother's eyes nor the shock in Aragorn's. He happily kissed his mother on the cheek pulled out of her arms and went back to sleep. 


	5. Questions And Answers

Usual disclaimers.... Jennifer, I totally agree with you, we should throw Arwen off a cliff, preferable a high one!!!  
  
Chapter Five: Questions And Answers  
  
Eowyn stared at Aragorn, shame filling every pore of her skin; she flushed from head to toe. Never had she expected this to happen, she had made sure every eventuality had been covered but she had overlooked this. She had heard it said that a child could be separated from its mother on the day of its birth and still know her voice, but she had never heard it said about the father. She wanted to do something, anything to escape the look that pinned her eyes to Aragorn's. She wanted desperately to run, but she knew that would be of no use, where would she go? Flee back to Rohan; with Eorl without causing some suspicion, it was impossible, she began to feel trapped, caught like a rabbit in a trap. Still she was unable to break the gaze of Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn stood in the doorway, the child was young and such a mistake was easily made, had he not caught the look of terror in Eowyn's eyes he would have dismissed it easily. The terror eventually transformed to shame, and he felt his heart skip several beats, this could not be possible. "This is impossible." He couldn't stop the words slipping out, Eowyn finally broke his gaze and turned away, colouring even more. "Is it true? Eowyn?" She stood up, and for a moment he saw the flash of disbelief in her eyes, as if she were stunned he would doubt her, but he had not heard her speak, how could he believe a look? "Eowyn? Tell me." His voice seemed quietly threatening, Eowyn swallowed "Not here." Aragorn looked at the now sleeping child and nodded, turning round and walking outside he stopped abruptly.   
  
Eowyn followed him, shutting the door with only the softest click; she turned around to face him a resolute look in her eyes, squaring her shoulders she took a deep breath. "It is true." Aragorn stumbled back, not much was able to shock him but the startling truth nearly knocked him off his feet. Eowyn stood stock-still; she had never thought the truth would have such an affect on him. "When, when did you know?" Eowyn looked down at the floor, the stone flagging now becoming very familiar to her, should she lie to him? Or should she tell him the truth, the entire truth? "Eowyn, tell me... please." Eowyn looked up seeing the desperation in his eyes, once you shed one lie all others surface. She wondered at the meaning of her mother's words all those years ago, but know she understood. Eowyn shook her head, "Please not here" she begged. Aragorn nodded and lead the way to... Eowyn was shocked at his cruelty, the Round Room. "You lied to me here and you shall not lie to my here again. Tell me, when, why? Why didn't you tell me?" Eowyn began to sit down but then thought better, she always felt oppressed when she sat. Aragorn paced the room angrily, "Eowyn" she heard the aggression in his voice and finally spoke.   
  
"When? The same day" she paused for a moment, "Arwen appeared. Why? That question has already been answered, to have your pity is not something I desire." Aragorn stood still, facing the window, hiding his emotions when she was present was difficult enough but it was considerably more challenging in such a situation. Eowyn suddenly felt a weight lift from her shoulders, and she stumbled onto the nearest chair a sudden tiredness seeping into her bones. "Who else knows?" "No one. Nor does anyone need too." "He has a right to know." "No!" At the sharpness in her voice Aragorn turned to face her, too exhausted to hide his emotion she caught a glimpse of a tear sliding down his face. "He is my child, he has a right to know about his own parentage." Eowyn stood up, her eyes flashing dangerously "No, he it not your child, he is mine. Not till today did you discover the truth, you are a stranger to him. If anyone would tell him it will be I and I alone who decides when, indeed if to tell him." Aragorn's eyes flashed in reply, "I am his father!" "You are nobody to him! You never will be!" "No, it is within my power to remove him from your care and I would not hesitate to use that power." "You would not!" "Believe me after all I have heard, I would not challenge me." "Would you challenge me! I may not have seen as many battles, but I would cut your throat before you touched my child!" The air became saturated with hostility, and they both stood, deadlocked in a potentially lethal exchange. "He is my child!" "No, he is mine. He does not know you!" "HE IS OUR CHILD!"   
  
Aragorn's astoundingly loud voice echoed round the room and broke both of them free of their angry stalemate. Both sat down opposite each other, still a slight hostility in their eyes. Eowyn sighed, "How could I tell you? When you still loved another, when our child and I would have been second place to you. When, when you never loved me." Her eyes began to brim with tears and she hastily brushed them away. "Eowyn, how could you know my heart? When sometimes I faltered about it myself." "I knew you had chosen when you stepped out of the room, that you were thinking of a way to..." "Tell you that I loved you? Yes I had made my choice when I'd left the room, but it was not the one I was given." Eowyn shook her head "You says such things now, but I know you feel the responsibility of fatherhood, it is clouding your judgement. You would not have felt this way had you not known of Eorl." "No, before I knew of our son I still felt dead inside without you. I did, I still do love you Eowyn." This time the tears spilled over onto her cheeks, "Please do not make this any harder than it already is. Punishment is a fairer prospect than the falsity of feeling." "Not once did I fabricate what I feel for you. You chose to cut us off, and this time you broke my heart." Aragorn looked up at her, the tears had stopped flowing but they'd stained her cheeks, still he saw the denial she held to his feelings. He sighed, "What would I have to do to convince you that I do not lie to you? Tell me so I can prove how I feel?" "How do you feel?" A harsh voice interrupted Aragorn's plea to Eowyn and both looked up. Neither of the three in the room spoke much like the last time they had all stood in the room together. 


	6. The King And The Angel

Final chapter, usual disclaimers, thanks to Jennifer *hugs* bless ya! Apologises for the bad formatting!!  
  
I shall be putting up some more fics soon, both happy and tragic!   
  
Dedication: For RH (1950-2003) But also for the Fearless Souls, for seeing what I did! For [B]Blairy[/B] who always read this, for [B]Eowyn_Evenstar [/B] for her excellent videos, for [B]Girlfriend[/B] who always found the time and finally for [B]Smaug [/B] who knows why and will find her Pippin one day.  
  
Chapter Six: The King and The Angel  
  
Eorl woke up again and reached for the water by the side of his bed, guzzling the entire goblet down in one go, he turned back over and curled up asleep.  
  
Meanwhile three people stood in a room, between them the air was so thick with feeling you could suffocate. Nothing was said but everything was assumed. It was much to Aragorn's relief when a messenger interrupted them. He turned and raised an eyebrow questioning the messenger's presence. The messenger nodded briefly and then turned to Eowyn. "My lady, your presence is required. It is your son." Eowyn's face dropped and she ran out of the room leaving Aragorn and Arwen alone.   
  
Arwen looked over at Aragorn, the look on his face said it all. He had never loved her when he married her. He'd never loved her after, had he ever seen her face when they made love or did he see Eowyn's. So many questions filtered into her mind but none could form into words. She felt lost, alone and empty. She looked over at Aragorn, searching his eyes for some comfort, reassurance anything, but nothing remained in his eyes but fear and she knew it was not fear for her love but fear of the loss of something he never had.  
  
Eowyn rushed through the corridors, tears blinding her every step. She knew something was wrong, the pit of her stomach felt heavy, like she'd swallowed stone. Racing through each twist and turn she threw the door open and looked down at Alvord, a deep sadness in his usually bright green eyes. She did not need to look over at the tiny pale figure under the bed-sheet to know what had happened. And it was only Aragorn's presence behind her that stopped her collapsing on the floor.  
  
Aragorn looked down at the pale figure lying on the bed, she had not slept for five days, all hours spent sobbing from dusk till dawn, dawn till dusk. He feared for her, she became more fragile by the minute. It was the sixth day when he walked into her chamber and saw her sitting up looking at the dusky sky. "Eowyn." She looked up at him, no smile this time graced her pale features just an echoing sadness in her blue pools. He sat down gently on the bed, and looked into her eyes, he couldn't bear to see her in such a state. Reaching forward he wrapped her fragile figure in his arms and heard her whisper words that could make his heart break and heal at the same time: "I will always love you." He stroked her hair and whispered softly in her ear, "As I will always love you Eowyn." With those words filling her memory Eowyn shed her final tear and took her last breath. Aragorn placed her down on the bed and stood up murmuring the poem he'd created for her.   
  
Winter has come too late. Too close beside me. How can I chase away All these fears deep inside? I'll wait the signs to come. I'll find a way. I will wait the signs to come. I'll find a way home. My light shall be the Moon And my path - the Ocean. My guide the Morning Star.  
  
With that said he left the room, wandering through the corridors till he found the room he was looking for. Entering silently and lying down on the bed he wrapped himself in the memories he held. He looked around the room, a blurred vision in front of him, and he heard someone sing to him, "You're in the arms of your angel, may you find some comfort here." With the final image of Eowyn's face in front of his eyes, so did the King of Gondor pass away. For those on Middle Earth that night was of great sadness. But for those who looked up at the night sky, in the outline of the moonlight they saw two figures, the King and the Angel. 


End file.
